Curses
by 30 seconds to nirvana
Summary: a curse has invaded Haruka tenoh's life, is it worth living with a curse that could destroy your first love?
1. Beginning

I don't own any of the characters of sailor moon

**Note:** well here's my first fic hope the idea is not so used and you might actually like it, any comment is fine I really want your opinions

**Curses**

Silver Millennium:

In the dry lands of Uranus, there was a beautiful city with strong warriors, beautiful women and humble men. That amazing castle lay down in the middle. The castle was magnificent and so their rulers the king and queen of Uranus, they ruled with honesty and wisdom but the king knew that soon he was going to die and needed to give his throne to one of his children, the most trustful one.

One day he decided to call his son and his daughter

His son was a tall, athletic and gorgeous man; his blonde hair reached his green eyes. Those eyes showed confidence, bravery and beauty. The name of the young man who barely has 23 years old was Kaze Kangen.

On the other hand his daughter was a beautiful girl, Shishi Kangen, her sandy hair was reaching her back and her eyes were as green as her brother's. Her body showed the fitness and reassemble of the goddess Venus. Unlike her brother she was conceited and only care about herself.

Heki Kangen the actual king of Uranus made an extremely difficult decision, he has to decide the best for his people regardless the best for his children.

"My son and daughter, you are my proud and all that I ever wanted, but as you know I'm now and old man who's seeking for peace of this world, I can't leave until my people can sleep peacefully and safely."

The king of Uranus was suddenly interrupted by her daughter

"We all know that you've been telling us that for almost a month, what do you want to tell us?"

"Alright so you want to know. Our family is a pure blood reign and we've married between each others to keep the purity in our blood. All of your cousins are married and in fact I prefer the purity was between us, so Kaze you're going to marry your sister"

Heki was seeing his son intensely; Kaze couldn't believe what his father was saying he didn't want to marry her sister he just didn't want to, not now when he finally found the love of his life.

"I accept father, if that is your last wish I'll do it" Shishi said it looking at her brother and then at her father who seem very pleased

"Well now it's all settled you're going to marry next month"


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2: decisions

Note:Again I don't own any character of Sailor Moon

Kaze didn't believe what happened 2 weeks ago, he still remembers the words of his father but what astonished him more was that her sister accepted. She only thought about herself and that was all she didn't knew the meaning of love or trust or anything.

The only thing that he knew right now is that he needed to fight as the senshi he was.

In ancestral times only women could fight as senshis but a hundred years ago all changed because a man became the first senshi, he was Sentou Buke, and now Kaze was following his steps.

Knowing that the darkness was approaching to the moon he became a senshi and started fighting.

He fought for peace but one day he founded the love of his life, Umi Karei, the senshi of the sea and the princess of Neptune. Their love was forbidden, two senshis in love mostly when a war was starting.

Kaze wanted to forget what his father said and his duties as a warrior and be with her beloved.

* * *

Sailor Neptune was fighting a hundred monsters, gracefully with her beauty and magnificent powers thinking about her beloved, where could he be? No matter what she have to fight and she did so. After some minutes she finished them all and started to catch her breath.

"It seems you didn't need my help after all" a strong voice came from behind of Sailor Neptune; she knew the voice was from her beloved and a smile formed in her beautiful lips.

"What a gentleman running to rescue a lady in danger, but he's just a bit late" turning around to see his love he surprised her by giving a kiss fully in the lips, with the passion of a lifetime he ended the kiss.

"Sorry the traffic was awful" they were smiling each other; a comfortable silence was the only thing that was in the air while they were hugging lovingly.

Before they could finish their hug an evil force was perceived in the atmosphere.

The monsters multiply themselves in a huge number, they fought with all their forces, and they knew for sure it was an ambush, but still they didn't give up.

They almost finished with all the monsters, Kaze had confidence and Umi was cautious, she knew if it was an ambush the hard part was for the end.

She was right; when they finished all the monsters the commandants of the monsters attacked them without piety.

In a blink of an eye they were gone and appear right at the back of Sailor Uranus, before he was going to die Sailor Neptune took the attack in her abdomen.

The commandants disappear once more knowing their duty was done.

Kaze was crying in the almost corpse of her beloved, the wrath and sadness was inevitable in his eyes.

"I thought I was going to die in battle for the safety of my princess but the heart does what the heart wants and I'm more than happy to die in your arms my love" her last words were spoken with her last breath.

Kaze forgot about the world and his life. "my beloved I have the same thoughts as you but you've taken my life and I don't want it back if you're not here" he spoke to himself hoping Umi could hear him but he knew already, that won't ever happened.

"By the powers of the dragon of the wind, my planet Uranus gives me the strength to destroy the darkness"

* * *

In the castle of Uranus, there was despair everywhere; the king didn't believe the news of his son, the queen was with the soul shattered in a thousand pieces.

His son and only son was dead in battle, the princess of the moon didn't want that kind of sacrifice, "Kaze died destroying almost a third part of the darkness", the princess said with sorrow and tears in her eyes "Sailor Neptune died helping him, we've lost two of our strongest warriors. Their deaths will be remembered always if there is something I can do please tell me"

"There is nothing you can do now, please leave" Heki said, his son the only son he have, the best one he thought now was gone. The only thing he could do was crying his heart out

Shishi heard the news as well, she ran through the garden searching an exit for her sins. She was the one who told the enemy where Kaze was and in exchange for the information she requested to kill Sailor Neptune.

She was no idiot, she knew the affair his brother had and the jealous became the only thoughts in her head. She loved her brother since she was seven years old, yes it was incest but she knew about the pure blood contract her family had and her hopes never faded away, when she heard about their father marrying them she was the happiest women in the world, but seeing his brother with other woman, she couldn't take it.

Shishi didn't thought that they were going to kill Kaze but it all has sense now, she should have seen it coming.

With a knife in her hand her thoughts of madness, guilty and love took her life with no regrets. She couldn't live with the guilty her heart was hiding; the connection between them can't be blown away like that, the hesitations disappear seeking for his brother was the only thing that mattered.

She died to be again with her brother, she didn't asked much more to the gods but to see his face again.

* * *

This is all for now I'm going to try to upload as fast as I can.

Note: by the way my thoughts of the silver millennium are like the ancient Greece, I like Greek mythology and thought it'd be cool to put a crazy sister in the way, to make more drama.

The next chapter will be more focused in Haruka (in the present time) so enjoy and please leave comments =)


	3. Reborn

Chapter 3: Reborn

Note: I don't own sailor moon

The alarm clock sounded through the large room of Haruka Tenoh, he was 21 years old and was a famous car racer in Japan, since he was little he loved to run and feel the wind in his hair.

He loved the speed and so he searched for a job that involved that since he was in college. He was stunned when NASCAR accepted him; he quit college and started his dream.

His life was perfect in all ways, he has the perfect job, and he got a lot of money and a lot of girls.

Of course perfection can't exist. The news noted he never went out in some times of the month, day or night he didn't want to go to any party or public event, hardly he went to work.

The people started to call him "the werewolf" because he never went out when there was full moon, every time the news asked him, to be polite he responded, "I think I'm a little superstitious" with no further explanations . But when his friends or mates asked him why, he always said it was none of their business.

He was reserved in that kind of things, but in fact he was wild, always wanted to party and always wanted to flirt with cute girls.

In his heart he knew there was a girl waiting for him, like she was meant to be with him. Yes he was sensitive sometimes but he liked to hide it.

One night a dream captivated him, there was a goddess with a sailor outfit shinning in the middle of chaos, blood, darkness and fear, it was seen everywhere. The astonishing girl told him to fight the darkness, it was coming. He kept asking what was the darkness, and how could he fight it? But the answers never came

The dreams kept coming, he couldn't sleep for almost a month and it was driving him insane. Sure he didn't want anyone see he was weak and only because of a dream.

* * *

It was a hot May night, Haruka have to go to some charity ball in a cruise, he really didn't care actually he just have to go because of his job.

The evening was the same as always, boring people talking only about money or showing off things that he really didn't care. Being polite to this kind of people was really hard and exhausting; he was going to leave in a few minutes because he couldn't stand that kind of atmosphere.

While laughing of a stupid feminist joke he swore he saw a beautiful woman going to the stage of the cruise. He excused himself and went searching that familiar girl.

Before he could've reached her, the microphone started announcing an artist so he took the first sit he saw.

At first he was just waiting the show to finish he needed to find that girl no matter what. Fortunately he didn't search that much, the girl of his dreams was in front of him playing the violin.

The sweet melody he was listening to was a mix of passion, love and fear. It can't be put in words. Haruka was more than captivated, everything around him was gone, there was just the music and that women in front of him.

He swore she was looking directly at his eyes like he was doing. For a moment his worries left like the wind blew. To his dismays the tune finished and Haruka came back to the world again as the beautiful lady left the place.

He was hoping to see her again, while searching he entered what it seemed an art gallery. The portraits and paintings were realistic and, in his opinion, were very well. In fact Haruka didn't know much of arts, just music, but sculptures or paintings were a riddle to him.

Turning his head in search of the captivating musician he saw a terrifying painting, the paint showed a huge wave which destroyed the city, pain and suffering came to his mind as well as his dream.

His head started to hurt "Did you find it to your liking? Thank you for coming here tonight. Haruka Tenoh, the prodigious racer."

His head didn't want to turn and see the voice that was speaking to him, the terror of his dreams were reflected in the painting and he was shocked in that moment. "You seem to know quite a bit about me"

He said with sarcasm in his words "you seem to be pretty famous" he was going to respond her with no modesty but when he stared at her the words in his mouth were lost.

The aqua haired girl, the beautiful captivating lady in the stage was there talking to him. "So what do you think about the painting? You've stared at it sometime"

"Ah well yes, are you the painter?" she only nodded me back

"It looks like you've been in one of my dreams, more like my nightmares"

"It's not a dream, I'm sure it is going to happen" she said with bitterness in the last words

Tension began to grow in Haruka; he was decided to forget about it so he started to do the best he could do, flirting.

It was kind of difficult flirting with an angel in front of him. Sure he flirted a lot and with a lot of girls but none of them could be able to compare with her beauty.

He sure was nervous trying not to act like a fool. With the time that sensation disappeared and instead the sensation of warmth and love touched his heart.

* * *

It was late at night, the day was almost coming, the women of her dreams has a name, a beautiful name like all of her Michiru Kaio, he couldn't wait to see her again.

They chatted what seemed to be just minutes but before they knew it, it was three a.m.

Michiru excused herself and went to her home, of course Haruka offered her a ride but she refused.

Now, he was alone thinking only about Michiru. He thought if love was what he was feeling, he was glad he could've met the women of her dreams.

In his apartment sleep didn't reach his eyes, he still was waiting Friday to come so he would be able to see her again.


	4. Relationships and attacks

Chapter 4: Relationships and attacks

**Author's note**: the story has some versions of the anime and the explanation of Haruka's curse would be in the next chapter or in two more i don't know depends of the comments

In the last few weeks Haruka and Michiru saw each other several times. He seemed to never get tired of Michiru's company and so Michiru thought the same way.

He learned that Michiru was an artist in all aspects; her father was a politician and her mother a musician like her, Michiru learned arts because of her mother and etiquette from his father. To everyone's eyes she was the perfect lady.

She have recorded some violin albums that were successful in classical music, Haruka didn't hear classical music, he was more into alternative rock, but the same day Michiru told him about her records he bought them all and downloaded classical music form iTunes. He wanted to be nearer to Michiru in all the ways, he thought they were from other worlds and he wanted to understand more hers.

He was head over heels for Michiru, even if he tried to deny or hide it; it was very difficult to not show his feelings.

He didn't knew if Michiru felt the same way, she was very cold with all the people, it was like if she wore a mask covering her feelings and instead she was like the perfect doll, like a Barbie girl except she did has brain.

When they were alone she still was the perfect lady, except she liked the jokes Haruka said and giggle often, also she liked to tease Haruka, it was difficult to explain it but every time she teased him, Haruka's face blushed. It really couldn't happen to the king of flirts, he felt ashamed when she made him blush, so he teased her even more and so the game would end when they knew they were behaving childish.

It was going to be a race, an important one. Haruka haven't slept what seemed for years. He knew Michiru looked exactly like the girl from her dreams but whenever he tried to tell her, he just withdrew. He didn't want Michiru to look at him like he was some kind of crazy guy.

His uniform was set, he practiced a lot and his car was in order, his confidence of winning was high, he's never lose a race, well one time but he was kind of drunk. He was going to the dressing room to check his clothes. He invited Michiru to see his race and then they would go to a French restaurant. This was the night when he was going to tell her he loved her and if she wanted to move in with him.

His thoughts disappeared when he heard a strange noise. In the corner of the garage there was a kid who seemed to suffer.

"Hey kid are you alright?" he didn't answer Haruka instead he groaned with pain

Everything happened so fast, the only thing the boy said was "Help me!" and then he transformed in some kind of horrible creature with fangs and claws.

Haruka was no coward, he was going to attack him with the first thing he took, but before he could hit it he remembered the face of the boy asking for help.

Haruka lose the anger in him. The monster didn't think twice to hit him and before Haruka could think of dashing the attack he felt pain in his abdomen.

He was lying in the floor thinking what he could do, he can't hurt a human and if he asked for help they would put him in an asylum.

A strange glow formed in front of his face, a necklace with a small figure of a sword came out of the nowhere. Haruka was going to take it, hesitation in his moves but a strange feeling built inside of him, he felt the necklace belonged to him.

"Stop right there" a soft voice with anger in her words said. He just knew who did the voice belong to, but he didn't want to believe it was hers.

Haruka turned his head to see Michiru in a blue dress. Her face was determined he couldn't believe that person was Michiru. She took a pen from her sleeve and shouted "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up"

A shinning aqua marine light took Michiru's body, in an instant Michiru was dressed in the sailor costume Haruka saw every night in his dreams.

The shocked in Haruka's face was seen easily when Michiru started to fight the monster, when she was going to give the last attack Haruka stopped her.

"Stop! What are you doing? This is a human being you can't hurt him, Michiru!" the voice in Haruka's voice was weak yet strong, he believed hurting people was the worst thing someone could do.

"Haruka, he's a monster now. It is my duty as a sailor senshi" the coldness in her voice was unbelievable but Haruka knew deep inside her she didn't want to do it.

While debating what was wrong or right the monster took advantage and was going to attack Haruka with no hesitation.

Before Haruka could feel the attack, Michiru covered him and took all the damage.

She was really hurt but that didn't stop her and did her last attack "Deep Submerge!"

A giant wave hit the monster, the monster quickly transformed in the unconscious boy Haruka saw earlier.

"Michiru, why did you protect me? Your arm could've been really damaged and you won't be a violinist again" tears were forming in Haruka's eyes, he still didn't want them to form. It was his time to protect Michiru and he needed to be brave.

"It doesn't matter; I'd do anything for your safety"

With the last words Michiru said she fell unconscious. The determination in Haruka's eyes saw the necklace which was lying on the floor. He won't ever let someone or something hurt Michiru again.

The sword like necklace lay in Haruka's chest. He was taking with extreme care Michiru in his arms, seeing that no one could watch the hurt girl in his arms, he wished the paparazzi have their noses somewhere else and not in the parking lot.

There was nothing in the parking lot, just garbage and cars. He seated Michiru in the copilot seat. He care less if his leather sits were going to be stained with Michiru's blood, he quickly hitched her belt and took a seat in the driver seat.

The hospital was far and he thought what explanations he could give to the doctors. Her wounds seemed like of a lion and it was incoherent to say she went to the lion's cage in the zoo.

Haruka started to panic. What was he going to do? He knew some things of first aids and in his house there were a lot of medicines and bandages.

He was losing a lot of time thinking what he could do. Michiru winced with pain so Haruka drove to his house like a racer would do.


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5: Secrets

Haruka drove as fast as he could. When he arrived to his apartment he lied down Michiru in his bed. He hurried for his first aids kit, towels and painkillers.

He was going to cure her back when he thought "I've got to rip her clothes off"

He panicked and blush, it went against his principles. He didn't have time to waste. He nude Michiru with all the care in the world. As if she was broken porcelain doll and he was going to be a doctor for the first time.

He was lucky of not being afraid of blood, he would have passed out by now. He cleaned the wounds and put bandages on them. The worst wound was one near the wrist, it ended below the elbow.

His feeling of guilt was beyond credible. He thought that if he did attack the monster or if he didn't defend it Michiru won't be hurt. It was his entire fault.

* * *

Michiru's P.O.V

I woke up with my throat dry, I was in a bedroom I wasn't aware of who was, but it sure wasn't a hospital. It was such a relief. If a doctor found me in this state or these clothes I would've been in a lot of trouble explaining myself.

My dress was on the corner of the room, it was a new thing, I didn't know that the sailor suit could transform in my other clothes.

The room was big and the bed was covered in blood, my blood. I tried to get up, but a pain in my back didn't let me do it. I scream in pain and then I notice a lot of bandages. I touched the left arm that was injured; it was difficult to move it and it have bandages too.

With my right arm I touched my back; I wanted to know how much that monster hurt me. I could feel my injuries through the bandages; the wounds were from the middle of my back almost to my waist.

I was really injured; within a week I was going to be better. My senshi powers let me heal faster.

While I was thinking of what happened Haruka came into the room. He was a wearing a loose shirt and a loose jeans. That was such a shame he normally wears something more tightly and you could see his perfect muscles and abs.

It wasn't time to think of it, I needed to know if he grabbed the necklace or not.

Before I could asked him the question "are you alright, how are you feeling?" the concern in his voice made my heart skipped a bit. I thought he would leave me because I was some kind of freak.

He was waiting for an answer; I forgot it because of his perfect voice and gestures. Right. Back to the answer. " yes I'm fine, there's nothing some days of rest can't do anything" I said with a week voice and a fake smile.

He did notice my smile wasn't genuine. He gave me a glass of water but I couldn't turn my back.

"I thought you might be thirsty, you've been asleep for two days. Here let me give it to you."

I was going to answer but my dry throat didn't let me. He put the glass of water with a straw in my mouth.

I finished all the water in a gulp. Haruka saw me with a funny look, I think that's because we were playing to the doctor.

My own thoughts made me blush. "I think I need to rest a little bit more" I said turning my head so he couldn't see me blushing.

"Alright I leave so you can rest, if you need anything, don't doubt asking" why is he leaving? Did I say something to upset him, I need to stop him "wait! You don't have to leave. If you want to be with me it could be fine"

He smiled to me and sit at the edge of the bed. We chat what seemed like hours when I realized I didn't have anything to eat in two days.

I didn't want to be rude or anything to ask him if he has something to eat, before I could've asked him he said to me "look at the time! You must be starving; I'll try to do some dinner"

He left the room and I was trying to get up but my body won't let me. I shouldn't be forcing my body like that so I gave up and try to rest a little until Haruka came back with the food.

I really was tired, that monster wasn't really strong is just that I was trying to protect Haruka and I was distracted thinking about his safety and his decision of being a senshi.

I was very thoughtful and I didn't noticed Haruka coming in with a tray of tea and ramen.

"Hope you like it, I made myself the tea and let the microwave do the ramen" he said with a little of shame in his voice "thank you very much and thank the microwave for me" I said while trying to sit in some way to eat properly.

"Here let me help you" he put the tray aside in the night table. He held me in his arms so I wouldn't hurt myself.

It was a strange sensation I still remembered when he carried me to his car, then I passed out, but still; his hold was strong but his chest wasn't the strong piece of muscle I remembered. Maybe it's the shirt or he has some sweater under the shirt.

I don't know is hard to say how muscles can go from a day to another.

The instant ramen wasn't that bad, any food in my stomach was great. I finished it thanking Haruka. Suddenly my left arm started to ache and trying to ease that aching I grab my arm quickly. Accidentally I hit Haruka with my elbow while caressing my left arm and slipped all the tea into his shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry here let me help you" I was so ashamed he was trying to help me and I spilled all the tea in his shirt.

I grab a tissue and started to clean his chest when suddenly I felt something unusual.

Now I knew his muscles didn't disappear but his muscles were to smooth and soft for a man.

"I got it don't worry. I'm going to take a shower and change my shirt" he said quickly and left the room fast.

I didn't know if he was ashamed or upset, or if he is really clean. But I knew for sure there was something suspicious in his acts.

I don't have to doubt him; he saved my life after all. The best I can do for now is rest tomorrow I will try to get up from this bed, my wounds must be healing faster and I can't stand other day being in this bandages.

I quickly fell asleep. I've been having dreams of my previous life as sailor Neptune or about the darkness.

* * *

I was in an immense castle. I saw Haruka's previous life, Kaze, on a hall walking with a girl who looked exactly like him. They were walking towards me. Kaze seemed so handsome and looked at me with eyes full of love; the girl besides him seemed to have a huge admiration and affection towards him because of the way she looked at him. Then she stared at me.

Her eyes were the same as Kaze's but they were cold and her factions too, and her long blonde hair and her beautiful dress showed she was a relative of Kaze's and she was from loyalty.

"Umi, I mean Sailor Neptune. Thank you for coming to my humble home" the spark in his eyes was the same as I can remember. My breath was taken away and I tried to act the most natural way possible "thank you very much Prince Kaze, Sailor Uranus. I came to talk to you about some senshi aspects we need to see" it seemed I was lying and it was noticed by the girl next to Haruka.

She coughed and our romantic moment was cut off. Haruka went back to reality "Sorry I didn't introduced her before. She´s my little sister Shishi"

It made sense she looked a lot like Haruka. But her gestures were exactly the opposite she seemed to see me like if I was some kind of garbage "Oh Kaze you forget to say I'm your fiancé too" the malice in her words reached my heart

I couldn't believe it. Yes some kinds of governors just marry with their own family but this was soon and with his sister. I tried to act the more polite I could but my heart was broken in a thousand of pieces and so was Kaze's.

His eyes showed anger and hurt. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

I woke up. That dream was for sure from my previous life but I'd never thought it could hurt so much. In the past I did suffered with Haruka. Our love was forbidden because we were sailor senshis but also he has to sacrifice his life for his people.

I don't know if Haruka knows about his past, maybe I should ask him tomorrow.


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6: Revelations

At the next morning Michiru felt better, her wounds were healing in a fast way, so she could stand up from the bed.

Haruka was relieved, the guilt was leaving with the past of time, and taking care of Michiru was his highest priority.

They chatted while Haruka was making breakfast, Michiru was lucky that his best dish were sunny side eggs and boiling water. It wasn't much; he lived most of his time alone with her maid so he never got the chance to know how to cook. It was amazing how he could eat all the junk food possible and never get sick or fat.

They chatted all the way breakfast, Haruka occasionally asking how Michiru felt and if she needed something. With all the politeness in the world Michiru said she was fine but felt quite embarrassed for all the attention he gave.

The morning passed and Haruka decided to clean his wounds so they wouldn't get infected. Michiru wanted to do it by herself, she didn't want Haruka to see her body, but she let him anyways, he sure have seen it already while taking her clothes off and putting bandages.

Haruka was nice and gentle doing it. He tried to do it the softest was possible. Michiru was tying really hard to not think much of his touches, they were driving her crazy so she bitted her lower lip, her thoughts and feelings might escape in an uncomfortable moan.

Michiru thought about everything, so her mind was on other thing except what was happening, the cleaning of her wounds seemed like hours. So she asked Haruka what made her sleep go away last night. "Have you remembered your past Haruka?"

Michiru couldn't see Haruka's face but the atmosphere turned tense, Haruka stopped cleaning the wounds and sighed. "Yes, I can remember almost everything now. When I was a little kid dreams keep coming, I thought it was because I have a lot of imagination, but somehow I felt this dreams weren't normal, somehow I lived them."

Nostalgia in Haruka's words was evident and Michiru wasn't sure if she should have asked him or not. "Of course I was a little kid, now it is totally clear why of those dreams and they are exciting you know, because is like a movie I did many years ago"

Michiru was relieved that Haruka accepted his destiny "I know it's exciting to know what we've done. Last night I have a dream, we were in your palace and we talked and right beside you was your sister, can you remember any of this?"

Haruka stopped putting the new bandages on, he cleared his throat trying to act natural but the anger in his voice was evident. "Yes, I do remember that, excuse me I have to clean myself" he got out of the room quickly.

Michiru thought if she's done something wrong so Haruka stormed out of the room. She got up from the bed carefully and put a shirt on, one Haruka lend her, Michiru enjoyed the smell of his shirt, it was a smelled mixed of air breeze, like a natural Forrest, it was so clean and fresh, she enjoyed every minute of being at his flat, because it smell just like him, and that brought her peace.

Seeing his beloved worried or anger made her heart feel unease, she didn't even know when or how she started to call Haruka his "beloved" but she felt like doing so, she thought it might be because of her past life. Every time she thought about it a small blush covered her cheeks.

She was sure this was love, she never felt this way before, and not playing her violin or painting the most beautiful picture could make her heart beat so fast like seeing Haruka smiling.

Michiru never felt her cheeks so hot in her life, until Haruka appeared; yes she thought it was something a lady shouldn't do, because of her family traditions and thoughts of what was wrong or right for a lady of high class like her.

She really didn't care the way she needed to act, just did it because of her mother's sake, her dad loved her no matter what but her mother wouldn't allow her daughter being a "barbarian" not in her house. And when Michiru finally moved, her life was nothing but a joke, she didn't even tried to do something bad or have a rebellious stage on her youth, she just moved on and tried to play violin, except when the dreams about Haruka came, she knew her duty was beyond her dreams of being a violinist.

With all the thoughts of family, Haruka, duties and Haruka, she didn't realized how much time she spaced out just by smelling a shirt.

So she got out of the room and searched Haruka in the kitchen, the dining room, the living room and lastly in his room.

She's never been in his room before, it was big and spacious, had an integrated bathroom, a plasma TV, big mirrors and posters of cars and rock stars, and a giant equipment of music. Michiru didn't know Haruka was a fan of music to have so many posters and CDs, even an electric guitar. Michiru was admiring Haruka's bedroom when she saw the object for her search.

Haruka was in his bed changing his clothes; he was pulling up his shirt when he heard Michiru entering his room, a slight blush in the cheeks of both young adults appeared, and Haruka pulled his shirt down.

He was embarrassed, he usually has a good hearing and because he was always alone he didn't mind closing doors and stuff, but with Michiru here he needed to be more careful.

He stood up thinking what was Michiru doing here? And why she wasn't in bed resting? So he walk to her side and held her carefully from the waist.

His actions were just a mere instinct and he needed a good reason to be doing that "What are you doing in here? Your wounds are a bit fresh because I've cleaned them. Come on I'll get you back to the guest's room" he said with his most charming voice he could to act the least nervous he was in that moment.

"I'm fine really; actually I was worried about you, why did you storm out of the room like that?" While walking to the guest's room Haruka didn't answer immediately, he was thinking of a good excuse to tell her, but he felt wrong, if he really love her, and he's sure he was, he needed to tell her. Then he'll know if Michiru does love him like he does.

Michiru was thinking the worst. Was he ashamed of his past? Or he was afraid of their duties as Sailor Senshis? She didn't know but she wanted to the dramatic pause was driving her crazy.

They arrived to the guest room. Haruka put Michiru on the bed with loads of pillows in her back, one softer after another, and sat in an edge of the bed.

He sighed heavily and tried to stare at her beautiful eyes, but before he could've said anything Michiru interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you ashamed of your past?" Michiru said coldly but with pain in her voice.

Haruka was stunned; he's never seen Michiru like that "What?"

"Or are you so afraid of your duty as a senshi you're going to leave me to fight alone?"

"What? No, no is not that, of course I'll fight with you I swear" Relieved in Michiru's eyes were seen, the worry inside her eased for some time, but still she wanted to know what was worrying Haruka.

Haruka looked at her eyes, worry and sadness in his eyes. His face was sad he knew what the truth meant.

"I haven't told this to anyone. I remember almost everything about my past life and I know who the girl you were talking about was. She was my sister, my dad wanted to marry us, to keep the bloodline pure in my family. I know I didn't wanted to because I was already in love with you, and the love of my sister was too different from mine."

Haruka cleared his throat, it was dry because of the pressure he felt in his heart and he tried to go on. "I died giving all my energy to kill the enemy; I couldn't kill them all, I wasn't willing to die so young but you died first and my life was nothing without you.

I'm telling you this because I want you to know the consequences of my death. And my death brought my sister crazy and died too that same night."

Michiru looked puzzled, she already knew Haruka and his sister where going to get married, she didn't know why or if that actually happened, but what puzzled her what it was Haruka worrying him so much, to not tell anyone about it?

"That night I reincarnated several years ago and a curse was filled in my veins" Haruka turned his head to the other side with shame. Before Michiru could ask him, he said the answer.

"The body of my sister comes out on the day and night of every full moon"

* * *

i know what are you going to say. WTF! but i thought it be awesome and dramatic and whatever if you liked it keep reviewing if you don't well i give a damn i'm no writer i just do fics


	7. Misunderstandings and thoughts

Chapter 7: Misunderstandings

Ok so the last chapter you all were like WTF how could it happen, and i know is really twisted but from now on it'll be from Haruka's point of view is a lot better XD and there will be also Michiru's pov but here it's the next chapter, enjoy and R&R please!

* * *

Haruka's P.O.V

My heart was beating as fast I could think. It was like a horse or more like a race car. I've never tell anything to anyone about my curse, I also didn't wanted to think of it, but it was reality. I don't exactly know why it has to happen to me but my destiny was this way. Happiness never reached my heart until I saw Michiru and now I'm going to lose her forever.

"Wait, what?" Michiru said really confused, I thought she was going to run from the room and never going to see me again.

"I'm a monster, my sister takes my body when the full moon illuminates the earth, when it's over my body is like it used to be" I swore tears were going to fall from my eyes. The shame was immense; I couldn't see Michiru's eyes and turn my head in shame. I was angry for the fate my ancestor gave me, but I was madder that I've found the love of my life and was going to lose her, before I could tell her I love her.

I turn my head to the other side and stand up furiously, I am a coward no more no less and I'm going to run away from the shame, from what I am.

"Wait, where are you going?" Michiru said with worry in her words

I still couldn't see her face "maybe I'm going to hide on a cave or something"

"Do you always run away from every problem?" that was something I'm sure I didn't expected

I turned my face to see her face. I couldn't believe what she meant. I thought she be crying or at least be speechless. "To be a warrior means to solve the problems you want it or not, and I thought you'll be a perfect warrior. Because you're clever, strong and brave. I don't care about your curse. You are who you are no matter your appearance."

Michiru´s face was starting to redden as well as mine. My eyes were looking at her like if I never knew the girl in front of me. "And I, I still like you the way you are."

I thought she'll run away from a monster like me. I couldn't control myself and hugged her. This was the first time I felt so relieved in my life.

I'm glad she returned the hug. It felt so good to be hugged like that, my parents never did it, or my girlfriends or my friends, and well in fact no one ever did it with the same feeling Michiru is giving me.

We were lost in the hug when Michiru stood still. I didn't know what I've done wrong or what was going on. But in a blink of an eye she moved again and shook her head.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

She was dazed I think, because she sat in the closest side of the bed before she collapsed.

I was so worried I didn't know what to do. I can call a doctor now, she's more healthy now, oh damn what am I going to do, the only thing my body could do was shaking her shoulders and try to wake her up. I was in panic.

Michiru in less than a minute gain consciousness again and stood up weakly. She shook her head one more time and I was holding her carefully and before I asked her what was wrong she lifted her head and saw me straight in the eyes.

"I just have a kind of vision of the monster that attacked you, well it was different, but I felt it was the same kind of energy" She told me worried. For some strange reason my whole body relaxed. That was all just a monster, she wasn't injured or something, I couldn't help to stare at her eyes.

What can I expect more of her? She's beautiful, powerful, smart, and artistic and also has visions! Oh god If only I've known her before all of this happened.

Ok, ok now I need to focus, I've been staring at her with a puppy face and that doesn't work for my reputation.

She blushed, and sat into the nearest side of the bed. Trying to get her thoughts solved

I sat near her and asked her "what have you seen?"

She didn't stare at me. I think is because she knew I was going to ask her and look forward, like trying to remember a nightmare.

"There where trees, a girl with long blonde hair and, and it looked like a temple because of the arch which the monster was near" she took her chin with her thumb and index finger trying to think where have she seen it.

Haruka didn't know where it could be, he never has been into a temple or a church or anything like that, and he just didn't care much or didn't have the time to do it.

What he was sure is to see a lot of views because of his riding time. He visited all the parts of Tokyo from head to toe so he must have seen it.

An arch, an arch, a temple? Where could it be, the only temple near here is the Hikawa one. But I don't know if it's the right one. "Does the arch was white and had its name written on a rock?"

Michiru looked up with a surprised look on her face "Yes, do you know where it is?" she stood up from the bed and walked to where I was with a concerned look.

* * *

"Yes, come on let's keep going, maybe we can still be in time." I grabbed her hand and started running to the door.

We came a little too late, a monster was attacking a black like raven haired girl; she was the priestess of the temple because of her clothes.

The monster didn't look at all like the one who attacked me but Michiru was right, it has the same energy as the other one.

I was angry thinking what creature could possibly have been doing these things. My blood was boiling with anger and my fists were closed so tight that blood couldn't reach my knuckles.

Without thinking it twice, I transformed in Sailor Uranus. I couldn't see myself, but my suit was completely different as Michiru's one.

It was a strange armor, a golden one, below the armor was a protection mesh like those of the Middle Ages. It was a navy blue and very light.

I was fascinated with my suit I didn't realized Michiru was talking to me, also in her sailor suit.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked trying to put some attention, and then she took my hand and run to the nearest tree. She jumped to it and I did the same.

"Listen we need to be more discreet, I know you're new with this but our identities must be confident, no one except you and me knows about who the real Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are" her low voice was so determined but yet the fear could be seen in her eyes.

"Alright, I understand perfectly but how are we going to fight against this monster?" I couldn't stand to see this priestess in danger.

"Fight? No we're not going to fight, not right now" how could Michiru be so cold saying this kind of things, a girl was in danger.

"A girl is in danger!" I was desperate how is that he could stand still and do nothing!

"Yes she's in danger but we can't do anything, you're still very new with this, I bet you didn't know your powers, and besides you'll put your life in danger if you fight like that."

She was concerned? She was concerned about me? My heart started beating like crazy!

I needed to be cool, putting that aside she was correct I couldn't do anything unless I practice with my powers, I could put Michiru's life in danger, again. That was something I couldn't afford.

"You're right" I sighed and turn my head to the girl.

There were more senshi fighting! How could they be so fast, we came in here earlier because of Michiru's vision.

But them, how could they come here so fast?

The monster took the crystal from the heart of the girl. It might be that in the crystal there are the talismans we are searching.

The crystal went flying near us and Michiru jumped to catch it. We went to another tree and we were trying to see if it was a talisman.

The senshis disappeared but a group of girls went to see if the priestess was alright. They were extremely sad and for some strange reason I was too.

"This is not a talisman" I said to Michiru looking at the girls

"Looks like they had the wrong target" Said Michiru also looking the sad scenario.

I laugh trying to look strong and sarcastic but in fact I was happy that girl wasn't going to die "A trip wasted" I gently threw the crystal to the heart of the priest and she gained sense again.

I went ahead of Michiru and transformed myself into Haruka Tenoh again, in a safe place of course.

Michiru did the same. I couldn't help but stare at her with sadness in my eyes, but I needed to realize that if you want to save people, some things must be sacrificed.


	8. Desire

Chapter 8: Desire

Author's note: I'm glad that you like the last chapter; I know they're short but good right? So I'll try to make them larger. By the way we still haven't reached the lemon so don't be confused by the name of the chapter.

I don't own any of this.

* * *

Haruka's P.O.V

I can't believe it's been just a day since I haven't seen Michiru and I'm already missing her.

After we retransformed in ourselves, I drove to her loft and all the way there she was so quiet I didn't know what was she thinking or how to break the silence.

When we got there I don't know, I was expecting she'd invited me in, but instead she went out of the car and told me she was going to call me and just like that she disappeared.

And here I am, desperate without a sign of her, I don't know if I call her or look for her or what to do.

Sure my coach and friend Kochi knew I was worried about something and didn't let me finish all my laps and send me back home.

Maybe she was mad at me for being so imprudent with the powers and our duties and everything. I can't believe that in the last week my life has been changed and the only thing I can think about is her.

My phone started ringing and I was going to let it ring and keep playing the piano but what if it was Michiru.

I hush to the phone, and answer it.

"Hello, Haruka?" her marvelous voice talked to me.

"Hey Michiru, what's up" I'm trying to act as cool as possible

"I need to talk to you, are you free tonight?"

"Yes sure" ok the last part was a bit more excited than I wanted.

"Ok 8 at my place is that alright?"

"Perfect I'll see you then" I can't believe we're going on a date again, maybe I can tell her my feelings once and for all

"Yes see you then" she said with a little laugh at the end, I don't know if it was sarcasm or flirting but whatever.

I hung up the phone and went to take a bath, I needed to be prepared for tonight

* * *

Michiru's P.O.V

I know I've been a little cold to Haruka but it's not because I'm cold hearted as some people say it's just the contrary.

I've been in love with Haruka since the first day I saw him, the curse was a big impact in me but no matter what I still love him.

I knew my powers were going to be an obstacle in my love, but now that we both have powers I think it might be impossible.

I sat in front of the mirror, and started combing my hair.

What was I supposed to do? If I follow my feelings it might lead us to doom in our mission but if I don't would it be too late? What if he won't accept my feelings if I'm too late?

This was ridiculous, I need to focus. I desperately need to train Haruka so he can be ready to another attack and stop hiding from the monsters, even if it was just one time.

That's why I am inviting him here to have dinner, not a date, just senshi business that's all.

Who am I kidding, I don't even believe myself.

* * *

Haruka's P.O.V

Alright now, I dressed in a black trench coat and a navy jacket underneath to not look too fancy but not too casual, with white jeans and my haired look like I didn't comb it at all.

I was ready for this date.

I can't believe Michiru still wants to go out with me even if our "jobs" were difficult to have a relationship.

I've been thinking over and over again and I don't know if it's alright to keep doing it.

I always let my feelings be on the way of my actions but I understood now that it's not the way is supposed to be.

But I don't want to break up with her and I don't know how to tell her my thoughts without her being hurt.

I arrived to her loft, and knocked her door nervously. In less than a minute she answered me. Now I was really nervous now.

She looks amazing, stunning so beautiful I think I've just died and went to heaven.

She is wearing a black with aqua blue dress and her hair is perfectly tied in a bun but with some tufts of hair on the sides.

This was going to be a tough evening for me, I need to stay cool.

"Hey, Michiru how are you?" I said to her with a cocky smile

"Fine, please come in" she returned y cocky smile with other even cockier.

Yes this is going to be a tough night.

We speak what seems like minutes but instead it was almost midnight.

We ordered Chinese takeout and have some tea, she really loves it.

After our dinner I was surprised she began to act so cold. Yet I don't know what is going on through her mind.

She stood up and took the plates; I waited in the living room and sat down into the couch. Then I noticed a magazine with my face. Did she still have some feelings for me?

"I've been thinking since the last battle we had, your strength is naïve"

Michiru came from the kitchen, she scared me and I dropped the magazine carelessly.

"Yeah, I know. What do you think I can do about it?" I said approaching to her trying to now her intentions.

"Well my powers were getting better every time I defeated monsters, so the only thing I can think of is going to train, a lot" She said with a smile, I can't figure out what's her point.

"Where am I going to train? There's no place in Tokyo I can transform freely and use my powers" I face her, of course I thought of training but where, and when?

"That's why I reserved two rooms in a small hotel with hot springs in Kyoto" she smiled to me and I couldn't do anything to not reciprocate that smile.

* * *

The next day we parted to Kyoto, we went on train although I insisted to drive us to there, she just didn't wanted to because she thought I was going to get more tired.

Anyway after some hours we were in Kyoto, the city was amazing, and we rent a car to go to our far away hot springs to "train", I couldn't be more excited, maybe I could tell her my true feelings and share my love for her.

We needed to go to a high mountain to get to the hotel so I carried almost all the bags because as a gentleman, I couldn't allow Michiru to carry any.

We arrived at a good time and a kind old lady attended us in the reception.

"Well hello you must be the couple who reserved a room" the old lady said.

"No, no we reserved two rooms and we're not a couple" Michiru said

"Hey do we look like a couple?" I asked the old lady mockingly

"A very cute one young man."

She turned her head to Michiru "Sorry miss but I think my daughter have done an incorrect reservation and we don't have more rooms, just the one we're offering."Said the old lady looking at the papers she had in the desk.

This is it; this is my chance "no problem ma'am we are alright with the room, with 2 futons is more than enough" I said as polite as I could, with my charismatic smile I could do anything, well almost.

Michiru glared at me and I smile to her. "I'll show you to your rooms" the old lady walked in front of us to a large corridor full of rooms, they were just 5 rooms in the whole hotel. One was the kitchen, the other was the bathrooms and the hot springs were outside them, and three rooms.

Our room was the one at the end of the corridor.

"Here's your room, enjoy your stay and if you want anything, don't hesitate asking my daughter" the old lady said and left us.

The room was big and beautiful, the view from the balcony led to the forest. There was a small tea table, a small living room and a spacious room where the futons were meant to be.

"This is awkward, if you want to refresh yourself or to unpack your bags I could go to the hot springs." I was about to leave when Michiru stopped.

"No, we shall start the training now" was she crazy, we've been travelling for hours.

"Now? We don't have the equipments or the clothes or" I was babbling nonsense actually I was extremely tired and wanted a bath.

"Stop putting excuses, if you want t become strong we need to do it and quickly" she took my hand and led me to the door.

* * *

Michiru's P.O.V.

I can't believe my reservation was wrong!

What am I going to do for three days in the same room as Haruka? The only thing I thought to do in that instant was training. I was dying to have some sleep but how was I supposed to do it when Haruka was in the same room.

The training was hard and exhausting, he was strong on the surface, but didn't know how to use his powers, now he manages it.

Of course, he needs more training. But he sure learns fast, I think tomorrow and half the day and we could return to Tokyo. The only thing I'm worried about is to be in the same room as him.

How can I even control myself? It's an impossible task.

He's so sweet and beautiful from inside and outside. I'm just madly in love with him.

Sometimes I think destiny put us together, but destiny is cruel.

How can I love him without putting him in danger? I'll be an obstacle for our mission and for the world.

I walked to the bath, fortunately, they were separate from gender. Some baths I've been didn't have it so all my journey to them were wasted.

I walked to the hot springs and spent some time in there, I love this place is so quiet and beautiful.

What has happened to me?

* * *

Haruka's P.O.V

I was more than tired, I was exhausted, and true I do a lot of physical work and train but my powers drained all my energy, I need some time to get used to this kind of stuff.

I was going to enter the hot springs with my towel, and I don't know how my thoughts went to Michiru and her bathing now. Damn it, my head was all red in seconds.

I tried to relax my muscles in the hot springs and it worked. I relax my neck and let it rest on a rock. My eyes were closed but when I took a big breath, I opened my eyes and noticed it was crescent moon.

Damn, I should have checked the moon phases in my calendar.

I was so excited I didn't realize it, judging by the light on the moon, tomorrow is going to be a full moon.


	9. Changes

Chapter 9: Love

Author's note: I hope you enjoy it, though I'll try my best any comments are welcomed

I don't own sailor moon or anything… just my cat.

* * *

Haruka's P.O.V

It happened as always, at night my body felt heavy and weak. I could barely breathe; I didn't want to disturb Michiru so I moved to the other side of the room. I was whining in the silence, I've got fever, I don't know if this is going to affect my training, hope it doesn't.

I woke up ten minutes before Michiru to change my clothes and her to not notice that my once manly body turned into a woman's. If I could take away this curse I'll do anything.

I barely slept and my eyes and body was really, really tired.

I change my clothes to some less tight. It's a relieve I got some sweats with me.

I comb my hair, to my used style and went to the dining room.

The breakfast was served, it was a humble one but have a lot of proteins, like almost all hot springs hotels. It was 2 smoked fish, a plate of rice and a plate of cucumbers for each one of the guests.

Now I knew that we were only five guests, it appears to be 2 couples, counting me, and an alone guy or gal, who knows.

I started to eat when Michiru arrived; she looked as stunning as always with a pair of sweats, tight ones, ok now relax.

"Hey, good morning, I thought you were going to sleep until midday" I said ironically as a joke, because yesterday, when she came straight to the bedroom, she fell asleep in an instant.

"Well, I think I woke up at a good hour, are you alright, you look thinner than usual" she said with a concerned look.

I blushed, what was I supposed to do? I can't lie to her

"And you're all red now, do you have fever?" she said leaning to touch my forehead; I thought she was going to do it with her hand but no, the old Japanese customs made her move her forehead with mine. I could taste her lips from now.

That made me blushes even more.

"I, I am alright, don't worry it's just the temperature, and the heights and all that"

I stood up from my seat a little too excited and tried to look like a gentleman by pointing the seat next to mine.

We ate, telling jokes, teasing between each other, and mainly speaking what were the plans for today.

In the whole day, I could notice Michiru looking more than usual. And I entered in here as a man, and while go out as woman, so I think for the sake of the other guests in the hotel, I'll tell Michiru, in private.

So we went to the woods to practice again, and before we reached the place where we trained yesterday I turned around and looked straight to Michiru.

"I have to tell you something"

"I need to ask you something"

We said at the same time. I started laughing, "you first"

"Well I was going to ask you, if your body changed, because you look a little different, but I don't see any full moon." She said the last part with a little of hesitation

"Yes, that was what I wanted to talk to you, you see, I saw yesterday, while I was in bath that it was a crescent moon, so today it's a full moon, even if you can't see it."

"Are you feeling well, to keep training?" the look in her eyes made me melt inside. I could spend the whole day at the hotel, with her caring and attentions but I can't lie, it goes against my nature.

"No, I'm fine, let's keep going"

She just nodded and followed me.

When we came to the part of the woods when we trained, Michiru transformed first, I feared how my looks might be.

I feel so narcissistic, but what can I do? Give way to bad roads.

My transformation was completely different as I expected, what the hell?

"What the hell?" I was so surprised I needed to scream.

My suit was a sailor suit, just like Michiru's, just that I wear boots and my suit was blue navy, golden and white.

Michiru couldn't fight her laugh any longer.

" I got to admit it, you look really, really cute."

"You're way to funny now uh?" I don't like to be mock "Come on, we're here to train"

"Now, now how did the responsible Haruka come out?"

I love to hear her laughter, is music to my ears, and I started laughing, in fact it was pretty funny.

Well if she likes to laugh, I'll make her laugh even harder.

I ran to faster than I could and ended at her back.

In a deep voice I said "So you like to laugh" she stopped laughing and I started to tickle her sides.

"No please, no tickles" She began laughing harder, who knew she was ticklish

"What? You need to defend yourself, what if I was a youkai?"

I hugged her doing a little force so she couldn't escape.

I underestimated her.

She turned around, and took my arms, and made me go back, with a smirk in her face.

That was the best moment in my life.

I knew I was in love, because just looking at her smile, I would do anything.

She made go back a few steps, but I stepped wrongly into a wood and fell.

"Damn it!" my head hurt a little

"Are you alright?" Michiru asked me

"Yes I'm fine" I said as an instant answer, but just when I opened my eyes, I could see Michiru fell with me, and worse she was on top of me.

If I blush in the dining room, this time I blush at least two times more.

I stepped aside and stood up, and then I helped her up.

My serious part came and my cold mask was in my face.

"Let's train now"

* * *

The training was less funny than when we started, it's simple.

I can't get involved with Michiru.

And when we were playing like dumb teenagers in love, I realized that it's more complicated than just follow your heart.

After hours of hard training, I had no problem transforming, and I can focus my energy and powers without getting so tired.

We arrive to the hotel past nine. The stars in the night sky were brighter than yesterday and the full moon was big and beautiful, how I curse you, the way you're beautiful my ugliness comes alive.

I was all sweaty and wanted to take a bath, that's when it hit me.

We're now both girls.

"Mmmm, Michiru? You can't take a bath first I'll wait in the room until you finish". She turned her head around to see me and nodded, we both have been extremely quiet.

We were down the hall to the room, I was going to rest and Michiru was going for some clothes when we saw the nice old lady.

"Hello, how are you? Is everything alright in your stay?"

"Yes everything is alright, thank you very much for your concern" Michiru said eagerly because my voice sounded different as a girl, I just stood quiet and in the shadows, so the old lady won't see anything unusual.

"I'm glad to hear it; oh I forgot to mention you, the baths are going to be closed earlier, at 9:30, due to cleaning them. So if you're going to bath hurry."

"Thank you very much"

Michiru and I entered the room, now we were screwed. How on earth were we going to bath on time?

"Well we're not going to be able to bath in the morning, we're leaving earlier to Tokyo so we're bathing together" Michiru said as if it was the most natural thing, I turned my head to see her with an amused look.

"Ok, let's go for the things" That was all my mouth could speak. My mind was thanking and cursing god to be so generous.

I need to stay cool and to act like the gentleman I am. We arrive to the baths; tonight if I can hold myself into expressing my feelings on another level I can do anything else in the world.

We started washing ourselves, Michiru took a seat on the corner and I took a seat back to back, so we couldn't see each other.

I finished first of washing myself so I took a towel so she couldn't see my naked body.

I went to the hot springs and relaxed my body. I was so tired I was falling asleep; I lay my head on the edge of the hot springs, and took a rock to support my head, now I was really relaxed.

I was concentrating myself with the sounds of the grasshoppers and, well the night. Then I heard someone coming, my heart was beating faster and faster. Only imagining her in just a towel made me blush, I was lucky that the water was so hot that my face could camouflage with the weather.

I could hear how the water made the sound of someone submerging inside.

"Hey" Michiru said I don't know if she was ashamed or just making it some kind of sexy voice, what am I thinking, I'm the only one with dirty thoughts.

I lift my head to see her. "Hey" I tried not to sound flirty but it's kind of my nature doing so.

My heart was beating so fast I thought I could die in any instant and go to hell, because I was thinking of such impure thoughts.

I lay my head again on the same edge and saw the sky.

The sky was majestically decorated with stars that could make anyone's heart melted at first sight of this sky.  
The moon was as bright as always, she was making fun of me for the curse she put on me.

If I was a real man I could make my dreams come true, but I'm just a monster.

I was thinking too much while looking at the sky I didn't realize Michiru was closer, I could almost feel her through the water.

The only good thing of being a woman it's that it doesn't notice when you're extremely happy.

I lift my head again to check how close she was, and it resulted she was very close.

I could feel her breath with mine. I could see every little detail her beautiful face has, and the best of all, I could see her deep eyes.

I was just too lost into them and then my sight went to her lips, they were so perfect it made me wanna kiss her even more, they had a cherry like color, I could see a light smile and to my surprise, she was lightly blush, maybe because of my staring or the hot water, I don't know, the only thing that was in my mind is to kiss her.

"Have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful creature on Earth?" I spoke naturally from my mouth.

I leaned a little more to have a better sight of her lips and I couldn't help myself.

I kissed her.

The kiss was so pure; I gave all my feelings in that kiss. Her lips were as soft I thought they were, I could smell her scent, I could feel her heart beating with mine.

And then I realize, I was a complete idiot.

For a lot of reasons, one I'm a girl, two we're training together, and three we can't let feelings go on between each other and well mostly, I'm a girl.

I turned away from her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do it"

I stood up and ran without loosing calm, and without turning my head to see Michiru again.


	10. Love

Chapter 10: Love II

Author's note: Yeah so some just didn't like Haruka running away, I thought it was for the best to cut it in there soooo yeah here's the new chapter, the lemon chapter.

I don't own anything.

* * *

I ran to our bedroom, my feelings kept telling me to finish that kiss but my mind wouldn't let me.

What can I do now, first I kiss her then I ran away, there's no logical explanation for my actions. What can I tell her?

I put a bathrobe on and started to think something to excuse my actions. I turn around and saw Michiru in front of the door.

"Michiru, I, I am truly sorry…" Before I could say anything she closds the door behind her and started walking towards me in a very seductive way.

"Why are you sorry?" she smiled at me, "you did something I was willing to make" she was inches from me I could feel her breath with mine, her deep blue eyes were looking at me and all I could see in them was lust, lust I was wanting to taste for a long time.

"Every time I see straight to your eyes I know for sure I am in love with you, but how can you love a monster like me?" I turn my eyes to see the floor, I can't face someone so perfect like Michiru, and I can't let her love me, she needs something better, something real.

Michiru took my chin and made me see her eyes. "I don't care how you look, I don't care about your curse, I just know I can't stop thinking about you, that my heart beats every time I see you and my mind keeps haunting me with images of you and I"

My eyes were wide open, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was this even possible?

She leant over, was closer and closer, I couldn't control myself and kissed her again. Yet this time I was sure she wouldn't deny my love.

I grab her back; our kisses were turning each time hotter and hotter, she hugged me too.

I gently pressed her body with mine; I've never experienced this need before, not as a man or a woman, which was great and somehow a scary experience.

I took her body beneath mine and placed it on the futon, every kiss she took from my mouth was a little piece of heaven.

Her hands were all over my body and mine were caressing her face. I swear god made us on his image but Michiru, Michiru was something else, and her face was chiseled by angels on marbles. Her lips made every second sweeter and sweeter. Our kisses didn't have need on them, there is only one word that can explain it, love.

I took her face with my hands and saw straight to her eyes, she was smiling at me and all I could do was to return that smile.

"Do you think we are going to hell for doing this?" Michiru asked me while looking at my eyes, her smile turned to a serious grin and all I could do was answer from my heart.

"I wouldn't mind to burn in the flames of hell if I can see your smile one more day" her eyes began to moisten with my words.

I caress her face once again and kiss her.

I've had a lot of sex before as a man, but I've never have made love to someone.

In a blink of an eye we were naked, I was still on top of Michiru, the thing is I didn't know how to made love to a woman, and less when I am a woman.

I closed my eyes and let my love took over of my body.

My hips were moving and Michiru's too. Her hands moved from my hips to my lower back, my ass and finally my thighs.

My hands were shaking but with precision I started to caress her shoulders, her breasts and her abs.

I started kissing her neck and Michiru was kissing my cheeks, my forehead and my ear lobe.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in__  
__because it's cold outside __  
__share with me the secrets that you kept in__  
__because it's cold inside _

I started to kiss her shoulders and touch her thighs and legs. _  
_

_and your slowly shaking finger tips__  
__show that your scared like me so__  
__let's pretend we're alone__  
__and I know you may be scared__  
__and I know were unprepared__  
__but I don't care__  
_  
Every second we spend in our little world was the most perfect thing that anyone could have had no need, fear, pain, only love.

_tell me tell me__  
__what makes you think that you are invincible__  
__I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure__  
__please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable__  
__impossible_

Her eyes were locked with mine the whole time. I passed my fingers to her sex.

_I was born to tell you I love you__  
__isn't that a song already__  
__I get a B in originality__  
__and it's true I can't go on without you__  
__your smile makes me see clearer__  
__if you could only see in the mirror what I see__  
_  
she started to moan, I could see pleasure all over her face.

_slow down girl you're not going anywhere__  
__just wait around and see__  
__maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead__  
__I promise I can be anyone I can be anything__  
__just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed__  
__I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need__  
_

I thrust my fingers in her, our love began to bloom with each minute the clock was ticking, I just wish this moment wasn't over.

* * *

Night was clearly finishing, my body was back to normal by now.

Michiru and I were laying in the same futon; the both of us were naked.

Sun was starting to rise, I barely sleep last night, I was so happy I could sleep and spend almost all night looking at her face, it was the only action I could not get tired of doing.

She started to wake up, and I turn my head to see her rising like the sun.

"Hey" she spoke to me with a smile on her face.

"Hey" I returned the smile and the greeting and tightened my embrace.

"So you're normal again, I'm glad, we won't be suspicious when we check out"

"Yeah, I forgot about that, we are returning to home tomorrow" my voice sounded more sad that I thought I was, this little romance adventure was going to end, and we were going to be ourselves, we were going to become soldiers and start our duties again.

"I'll give anything to stay in this moment for the rest of my life" she told me taking my arms into hers

"I know, I wanna break every clock, and the sands of time could never move again, we could stay in this moment, for the rest of our lives" I said looking at her face.

"You're such a poet you know that" she said with a mock in her face

"Well yes, if a poet only has to quote some _Anberlin_ phrases then I'm the best there is"

"You tricked me" she said turning to her side hitting gently my arm.

* * *

We went back to our houses, I couldn't keep myself from sighing every time I thought about Michiru, she is just perfect.

I unpacked my bags, and put everything in order; it's rare for a guy to suit his stuff, well maybe is because I have a feminine side.

Exactly when I finished, the wristband that Michiru gave me to communicate started sounding.

"You know cell phones are also useful" I told her in a joking manner but the difference between a cell phone and this wristband was that I could see Michiru's face, a concerned one.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense a monster near come quick to my house"

And like a thunder with a Lamborghini Gallardo I went to her house and reached in less than 3 minutes.

I sure drive fast but somehow, just looking the concern look in Michiru's face my heart was faster than my car.

She was waiting for me at the door of her building; she was even surprised to see me so fast in here.

"Wanna a lift?" I said with my cool guy smile. My hair was a little messy because of the wind and I was wearing sun glasses, so the expression in her face was easy to recognized, show off.

She jumped into the passenger seat quickly; I couldn't even move to open her door, like a gentleman would.

"Go to the Shibuya street, there's a house in there you'll recognize because of the monster's presence, of course if your training was a success". Her smile was almost the same as my cool guy smile but with an essence of her own.

"Hold on tight" if I was going to show off today I was going to do it the best was I knew, driving.

I accelerated to the street she told me most of all I tried my senses to take over control, so my training could've a use.

It was a strange feeling just as if the wind was talking to me.

We arrived to our destination.

"Let's transform somewhere we can't be seen"

I nodded and went out of the car following her. We arrived to a corner of the house and transform.

We went upstairs, I didn't know why but I knew where the monster was and run as faster as I could, I was taking the lead this time.

I was somewhere on the roof, behind some stained glass.

There was a cat like creature; she was up her skirt showing her thigh.

What the hell was she doing, if she was trying to kill the girl why would she show her thigh?

I stepped more on the shadows so my golden armor won't reflect the sunlight, we would be caught in a single mistake.

Michiru was by my side I could feel her presence.

I turned around to see her face and nodded.

The girl was screaming, I was trying to control myself, I needed to attack at the right moment and this wasn't.

The monster took the heart crystal.

"This is going to be a perfect present to the great Kaorinete" she was laughing like crazy.

Now was the moment to attack.

I threw my power to her silently, the Michiru did the same.

The heart crystal was dropped to the floor.

Now that they've seen us I could say anything our façades were gone. Yet still we kept ourselves in the shadows.

"It was easy finishing her off" maybe I was more arrogant than usual, maybe because of this feeling of power in my whole being.

The other sailors and oddly the same girl we saw days ago were staring at us.

We jumped from our positions and I took the heart crystal.

We examined it for seconds until Michiru broke the silence.

"Is this the one" she asked

"No this isn't the talisman" I shook my head.

I threw the heart crystal to the dying girl which was pale by now.

Then another blonde sailor with orange hair spoke "Who are they? Wait"

I could sense the enemy regenerating, the only trouble was that I didn't have to destroy them; my duty was to find the talismans, that's all.

"The enemy hasn't been defeated; if you're warriors help us defeating it"

It was an odd sensation to not help someone in need, but Michiru make it clear, just find the talismans.

I turned around and smile at her. "Don't misunderstand us, our goal is to find the talismans, did you thought we would help you"

"Everything you do, you must do it by yourselves."

We turned around and walked away of that building.

We retransform quickly into ourselves and climbed the car.

"You know, for being your first time you've done it pretty well." My companion said to me, settling her hair because of the wind.

"I thought I was amazing, wait, if you're talking about the fight then yes, I was pretty well." Sometimes I don't know why I can find double pervert meanings to some things.

She just laughed and let the wind carry her leaning on the seat.

I took her hand from the seat and hold it, while I was driving us to her home.

* * *

Author's note: yes indeed, it took me a while to finish this chap, but now I am on summer break so more chap's faster, and by the way, I didn't say a lot about Haruka's suit but if you seen saint seiya you can get an idea of how it is just a little lighter. If you were thinking yes now there's the lemon well then no, this ain't a lemon cause I don't know how to write one but I tried to make it more like an expression of love, a surrender between feelings instead of just… well… sex. I said it before I don't know how to write a lemon. So I hope you like it R&R! Any comment is great :)! Other thing if you thought the lyrics of a song were good it'd be perfect if you tell me because I know it can be kind of annoying if you like it then I'll put it a little more.


	11. Promises and Encounters

Chapter 11: Ruptures and meetings

Author's note: yeah it takes me too long to finish but hey I could write faster if you review more or if I don't have to study…. Oh well here it is. I own nothing… unfortunately

* * *

I woke up in the morning because of those rays of light that couldn't let me sleep a little longer by the side of my beloved.

Sometimes I wished my selfishness could take control over my responsibilities and stay all day in bed, next to Michiru.

I turned my head to be able to see her face; she was sleeping with such a peaceful face, like if anything of this madness is real.

This madness is driving me crazy, now that I have all the happiness in the world my mind keeps telling me I can be so lucky and that I need to let her go, being near me is dangerous. Of course she is with me like my fighting crime partner but if our feelings get in the way?

I've sit on the edge of the bed, now my back is turn on her. Maybe it's best for me to be like this, to let my back be turned on her, but I can't allow, I can't be a day without tasting her lips, without looking to her eyes and see my soul and hers reflected on them.

I got up, went for some of my clothes that were on the floor, put some sweats, a shirt, and my sneakers.

If any doubt was in my head the wind was going to take it away.

* * *

I was running I started from the door of my apartment building and now I didn't know where I was, I could only see the sun in the middle of the sky, shinning with majesty.

There are things in this world that I don't understand like love or gravity, they remain in mysteries, but one thing is for sure, I love Michiru more than me, more than anything else in this world and my selfishness is putting her in danger.

I kept running my feet were numb; my head was clearing with every step I took. I stopped I was panting hard, I've been running for what looks like minutes but the sun was setting up, my chest hurts because now I know what I have to do.

If I truly love her, I have to let her go.

I sighed, I could feel my eyes getting wet but these feelings can't make me feel this way, it's the right thing to do.

Then my communicator started to ring, I still didn't know how to use this thing so I just lift my wrist.

"Um yes?" I said did I answer well the message?

Then Michiru appeared in the little communicator's screen "Haruka, we have some problems near Juuban Mall, I'll meet you there"

And before I could even answer she disappeared.

"Let's get this party started"

And I ran in direction to Juuban mall

* * *

When I arrived I was a little bit late, well a lot late, people were running and screaming and I think there was a hot dog cart completely destroyed.

I went to a dark corner and transformed myself, the only thing that I didn't like about my suit as a man is that is way too heavy in comparison to my sailor suit. I shouldn't worry about this I need to find Michiru.

I didn't know where I was running my feet move like they have their own mind or like they knew where Michiru was.

It didn't pass more than a minute till I found her; she was having problems with two minions of a strange monster with some kind of furniture parts on his or her body.

I helped Michiru with the two minions, we used a sort of fighting style like back to back, but I couldn't help every time she was in danger I endangered myself so she wouldn't get hurt.

This fight lasted like forever, where are those senshis when you need them?

At last we could defeat them but I was gravely injured because I couldn't let her to get hurt, my knees felt weak and I started to pant, my weight gain me and I hit the floor.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, I had some ice package in my forehead my mouth felt dry and I had a lot of bruises in my stomach and arms.

I went to the kitchen for some water and I found Michiru with one of my shirts, she was preparing some tea. I couldn't help but smile.

I wanted to hug her from behind but she turned around and made a surprised jump.

"What are you doing up? You're really injured, come sit with me"

She took my hand and lead me to the couch, I thought she was going to punish me for being so, how to say it, oh yes immature.

"Haruka I need to tell you something really important" she said to me and I saw straight in her eyes the worry she was feeling

"You know you can tell me anything love"

"This past few days have been a dream come true, I couldn't have been happier in my entire life but I can't do this to you"

"Do to me what? The only thing that you've done to me is make me feel love" I grab her hands; I know what she was feeling, because I felt exactly the same way. This fantasy needed to stop.

She took a look at my bruises and then at my eyes "I told you our duties are important, more than anything else, and believe me I'd do anything for us to be together but we just can't"

I hugged her "I know how you feel my lo- I mean Michiru, but still we need to at least be together if anything happens"

I took a piece of the newspaper, in there was an advertisement circled in red ink.

Michiru took the paper and saw it, "I wanted to show it to you tonight, we might not be lovers but at least we're partners and to be only near to you makes my day, I swear to you we'll defeat darkness and when that day happens we can finally be together"

She stopped reading the paper and saw my face "it's a promise"

She smiled to me, hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

I just smiled with sadness, what else could I do?

She grabbed my hand "come on let's go I wanna see it"

* * *

I drove my red Bugatti to where the building was it was a huge place.

We went inside and I pressed the number 30 in the lift, we waited with excitement listening to some Belinda Carlisle lift music.

The elevator came to its destination, we went out of the lift and saw the apartment, the lift was direct to the living room, the kitchen was equipped, the dining room could hold more than 30 people, there were three rooms, two with bathroom included and the other was smaller, next to the dining room and in the beginning of the rooms' corridor was another bathroom, and the terrace gave an amazing sight of all the city.

Michiru was amazed I hold her hand and lead her to the lift "wait to see the best"

I hold another button and in a mere second we were at a pool.

Michiru turned her face to look at me "wait this isn't the best"

We went up in the lift and went out; there was an aquarium with all kind of fishes of every color.

"I thought this building was made for you"

We shared stares; I couldn't help to give her a cocky smile.

"So what do you think?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

In 4 days we wrote all the papers and move together. Of course we slept in separated rooms and we, we were just mere roommates.

The only bad thing about the building was the garage it was way too small for me so I decided I'll have just one car in here and a bike.

Unfortunately my bike was in a real bad shape and I only knew how to ride them not how to repair them.

It was too bad that just finishing school my bike had broken.

I hated coming to school for god's sake I don't even need it, I have a job of my own, money and I know every single thing we're studying by now.

After a lot of talking and doing our detective researches we figured out that all of the monsters victims studied here at the Muhen Gakuen the most prestigious school in all Tokyo and here we are living the teenage dream again.

I took off my helmet and saw Michiru coming this way but a girl started talking to her, I knew exactly how Michiru was and her face in that moment was of a lady in distress, that girl kept talking and talking about being her number one fan and how fun it was going to be to study at the same school.

I walked were Michiru was and nodded to her, she understood completely I was going to save her.

I gave my most charming smile to the girl "hey how are you? I'm Haruka Teno nice to meet you" before the girl could greet me back I interrupted her "sorry but I have to steal Michiru from you, hope to see you again"

I said and took Michiru by the arm. "What would you do if I wasn't here?" I smiled at her

Michiru returned my smile "die of boredom or die of being extremely flattered"

"Hey I was actually going to ask you something, I'm going downtown because my baby doesn't want to work so I'll ask Kameda if he can check her out"

I took the motorcycle and waited for Michiru to respond. "Are you asking me out Mr. Teno?"

Oh yes I forgot, since we kinda broke up we play all the time flirting with each other, and most of the time I flirt with other girls, I just love to see Michiru's angry face. "Always"

"Alright I'll go with you; also I need some paintings to finish my portrait"

* * *

We didn't walk a lot, first we went to leave my bike to Kameda and then for Michiru's paintings

After 20 minutes of walking we arrived to the store but it was really too boring for me to stay and hear all the kind of brushes Michiru needed and stuff.

"Hey I'll wait for you outside; I think I saw an arcade across the street"

"Yes no problem I won't take too long"

It was a huge relief, I walked across the street and saw the arcade, crown center what a strange name.

I walked in there and saw two blond high school girls, one had a worry look and the other was screaming something about being the best formula 1 driver. Maybe I could have some fun with them.

I walked to where they were standing "then miss, can I drive along side of you?"

I smiled at them. Then the two girls whispered something like "you're kidding" or something like that. And they kept staring at me.

Then the screamer blond pushed her and the blond with odango hair fell down.

"oh go right ahead" she signaled the seat.

"Can you hold my bag" I gave it to her.

"Please let her hold as many as you want"

I sat down next to her and put a coin. She started to drive and I crossed my arms to my chest and waited so she might have an advantage in the race.

"Um the race began already" the odango girl told me.

I sighed and faced her "I know, you see I have to give her a handicap"

The other girl seemed to be a little upset about it.

I lifted my head and saw the screen "OK I think it's about time"

I started to drive as usual but when I noticed I passed the blond girl

"I see amazing" the odango girl told me

"Not even close" I admit I show myself off, I don't know why I never do this kind of stuff.

I won leaving the blond girl a lap behind.

"Complete defeat" the blond hung her face and put it on the seat of the game.

I fit my tie and told her with my usual charm "that's not true, you did pretty well. I guess cute girls have good gaming sense as well"

"Really. Well a lot of people say that to me" she started to blush.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Haruka" Michiru came to the store with her school bag walking terribly slow towards me, I've got to admit it, she's my personal angel.

And I heard again the same whispers of you're kidding, maybe I'm hearing things on my mind.

The two blond girls were staring at Michiru with some scared and jealous look.

I walked towards Michiru and turned my face to the girls. "well, see you later"

"Yes" the both were blushing

"You the odango one, we should race the next time"

And I turned to Michiru; she smiled at me while we were walking "you sure got to know them well"

I smiled "what are you jealous?" she laughed "Maybe"

"They still seem so childish, they're really cute"

Michiru seemed a little upset "I know what's going to cheer you up, wanna have a cup of tea with me?"

We continue walking "that's a start"

* * *

We enter to a nice coffee shop; the waitress took our orders and started drinking them. Out of the blue Michiru became cold and looked at her tea. "The sea is about to be stormy again" she saw my face and continued speaking "we need to be careful with this town"

I saw her face too "it seems so" and took a sip of my coffee.

"Let's forget about this Michiru you know how I hate seeing you sad or worry" I said and just gave her an assurance smile, if only I could hold her.

"What's wrong" Michiru said to me

Hearing her words pulled my out of my trance of concern and in some ways need, it is more than obvious that I need her.

I raised my eyes to see hers "Nothing, as long as you are with me"

I ordered the bill and pay it.

"Let's go I need to see how my baby is"

I said to her while offering my hand so she could stand up.

"Oh yes I think I saw a furniture shop near it, so I can found something for our brand new apartment"

I shook my head in a mockingly way "I thought you were going to see it earlier"

We walked out of the coffee shop and headed to Kameda's tuning service, we started to talk about what kind of couch would be the best but I gave up and told her to pick the one she liked the most.

I stopped, I felt like someone was following us. "Hey Michi why don't you go and check them out while I talk to Kameda"

"Right 'Ruka', I'll see you in ten minutes"

I watched her as she left my sight, and then understood her mocking tone. Damn I forgot she's not my girlfriend anymore. "I should stop saying things like that, why don't I think before I speak"

I shook my head and enter the tuning service.

Then I saw Kameda fixing some sports car.

"Mr. Kameda, hello"

He got up from below the car and greeted me.

"Hey, you're here again?"

"I'm sorry"

"Can you wait a while? I'm almost done with this"

"Sure, you don't mind if I check out the motor of this one right?"

"No, not at all, maybe you could help me; the power steering seems to be wrong somehow"

"Have you check the fluids"

We started to talk about the many options the car malfunctioning, until Kameda decided to make some adjustments, so I stepped back and went to a corner to watch the show.

I don't know why this is a show for me, it's really nice, some might like movies or concerts but this, this is my personal symphony.

I was starting to relax my body, my arms were crossed against my chest, my back was leaning against the wall and my mind stopped thinking about those stupid monsters, but then I heard a step from behind me and saw a glance of a navy blue skirt.

It was easy to know right now who my persuader was.

"Koneko-Chan, how long are you going to hide there?"

The energetic blond came to view, blushing.

"So you knew about us?" and then the odango girl too.

I smiled at them and went out of the building. I looked at the sky, well if they wanted to know so badly about me, let's give them what they want.

"Haruka Teno, tenth year" I only could hear a questioning gasp.

"You wanted to know right? About me"

They felt excited and shouted at the same time "Yes"

"That's right!"

"Right!"

They were like little cute puppets the energetic one started a sentence and the odango girl say the last word of the energetic one.

I smiled and touched my chin, "the other things that you have been wanting to know"

Then the energetic one interrupted me

"Yes, the person who you were with until a few minutes ago, how is she related to you?"

"To you?"

Well that was something I didn't see coming, they're really direct

I removed my hand from my chin and saw them. "Huh?"

"What kind of relationship do you have?"

"Have?"

"She's not your lover right?"

"Right?"

Now I was really surprised "Lovers, Michiru and me?"

They were too concern for their own good, no we aren't, we were but because I have to fight monsters alongside her I can't because I might lose my life or hers.

"Michiru, soy you guys are close enough to not use honorifics?" she was almost crying

"Not use them" the odango as well

"Let's see, you could say we're closer than that" I said I couldn't help but smile at the declaration I was doing, well it's not a declaration it's just the truth.

When I open my eyes their faces were completely surprised and I could see their broken expectations. I don't know how they ended up in the floor, the odango one looked like she entered in shock and the energetic one was in her knees .I need to make this thing better.

"But don't give up. You two still have a chance" right now I wasn't trying to be charming but I think it's part of my nature, because the energetic looked into my eyes and her blush was all over her cheeks.

"O-Okay"

"Don't be fooled" Michiru came out of nowhere with her ice mask on, now I really have messed things up.

"Michiru" I wanted to explain but she interrupted me.

"This person always says things like that when cute girls are spotted"

Well it was true but right now I wasn't trying to. "Isn't that a little much to say?"

"Oh, is it all right to say that to me?" OK now she was more than upset. "I'll just take what I brought for you and go home"

"Come on" now how can I explain this to her? Some school girls followed me and tried to know everything about the two of us but ended heartbroken. It sounds easier in my mind but I'm all to blame.

"Question!" the energetic girl stood up "Are you Haruka's lover?"

"Please answer yes or no!" now the odango was up to and it's the first time she spoken something by herself.

I just kept staring at them.

Michiru shook her head "No"

Then the both turned to their backs and started to talk.

"I can explain" that's all that came to my mind

"I'm sure you can, but I'm not interested, I can see their following you like lost puppies"

"Michiru Kaio you're the most deductive an intelligent woman I know"

She laughed and went to the rail.

Then I sat on the rail overlooking the workshop of Kameda, the two girls came to my left side and Michiru was in my right one.

"Mr Kameda over there is trying to become a mechanic who can tune up cars to international racing standards, that's why I like coming in here. I think I can see a racing circuit beyond here, in the haze from a mirage. The wind that blows across circuit carries a wonderful scent"

My eyes were looking at the floor I couldn't help but feel a little melancholic about this, my dreams of being just me and the circuit has gone in mere months.

"Um Haruka, You're" the girl with large blonde hair asked me.

"Haruka once was a top car driver, it is his dream" Michiru started to explain so they could understand my feelings but now she was wrong.

"No, that's not true, it's not a dream, and it was a dream"

My eyes stop looking at the floor now they were looking at the sky, maybe I was looking for an answer to feel again.

"It was a dream" the energetic asked concerned

"Then what is your dream now?" the odango asked trying to figure out more of myself.

"To do something that only I can do, and to do that I will make any sacrifice, not matter what I lose I won't regret it" Michiru grabbed my hand feeling my pain. I'll do anything for the darkness to fade away and most of all to be with her, to be her 'lover' again.

The girls were now blushing and flattering me I couldn't hear more because my thoughts were hurting my heart.

Then I felt some strange force, an evil one in the workshop of Kameda and a strange light appeared from the car he was fixing. "Mr Kameda!" I jumped from my sit and was going to help him but Michiru grabbed my hand, it's true I can't act recklessly

"Haruka" Michiru was going to tell me what she always does, to be patient

"I know" my voice was low, it hurt to see Kameda in distress and I, I can't do anything until those girls leave, until I can see his pure heart and check if it's not a talisman.

The car turned into a monster with an aspect of a formula 1 car, and then the scholars ran to stop the monster but slip with the oil.

The monster attacked Kameda and ran away.

"Come" I signaled Michiru to come with me for my motorcycle, we needed to chase that heart.

* * *

She was running really fast but she wasn't a competition for a racer like me. Michiru was sit behind me with her hands in my stomach.

I needed to do something reckless so the monster could slow down and then transform ourselves.

"Let's go, Michiru!" I started to get closer to the walls near us.

"Fine" slowly I put the front rear of the bike on the wall and with my legs and abs I boost the motorcycle so we could be on the wall, it was easy because the wall wasn't flat, but still I used some strength on my abs, my bruised abs.

I used nitro to go faster and impulse the motorcycle even more, I took Michiru by the waist and drop the motorcycle on the monster.

I fall on my knees with Michiru on my arms. "Let's go, we need to transform"

We ran to a corner and started to transform ourselves.

When we appeared to counter attack two sailors were fighting with the monster, the car monster was going to attack the smaller senshi.

"Hold it" we shouted in unison

"Guided by a new era. Sailor Uranus, acts with courage" my armor was heavier than usual, it might be because I used too much strength in my legs to boost us in the bike. I acted with elegance but deep inside of me I was dying of pain.

"Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune, acts with grace"

"We have a reason to seek the talismans"

"We won't let you get away with the heart's crystal"

The monster tried to attack us "Dragon's blast"

I shouted and released my power; a huge golden dragon figure came from my fist when I punched the earth and it flown to where the monster was disappearing at the impact.

"Deep Submerge" Michiru released a blue planet like figure and attacked the monster leaving it almost unconscious.

The sailor in the bicycle told Sailor moon to attack her and after a lot of spins the monster disappeared leaving just a seed and the car in its place.

"No this isn't a talisman either" Michiru said hopeless

I sighed "Looks that way, Sailor moon" I throw the crystal's heart to her hands "Return that to its rightful owner" I hope is not too late for Kameda.

We turned around and walked far from them into the sunset.

* * *

Michiru and I were at our apartment she was treating my bruised legs and ribs. "Ow, ow, ow that hurts! Why don't you treat me more gently?"

She squeezed more the bandages, "Ow!"

She gave me an evil smirk and then put her role of mother "I'll treat you more gently if you haven't been so stupid last week trying to save me every time we fought, if we fought as we should this wouldn't happened to you"

"Ok I deserve it, don't be so mad"

"I want you to made me a promise"

"Your wishes are my commands Michiru"

"Promise me you'll never risk your life to save me"

"I'll never; I can't promise you that, you know how important you're to me"

"Please Haruka, if you love me and you want our mission to be a success you've got to promise me you won't do it" she was in the merge of tears, I couldn't see her like this.

"I, I promise" she hugged me and kissed me in the cheek.

"Thank you" Michiru left and went to her room.

I was feeling like a teenager again, with a kiss on my cheek from her I feel I can do anything. I sighed and lay down on the couch. My mind was a complete buzz thinking of everything that happened and suddenly I remembered Michiru said she bought something for me.

I got up and went to her room, I knocked a few times and she appeared with some painkillers in her hand. "Hey now that I remember you said you brought me something, what is it?"

"Ha and I thought you forgot it" she went inside of her room and so do I, it was no surprising to see a canvas, a lot of paintings and pictures on her wall, her faithful violin to one side of the bed, her room was like a piece of art, everything tidy but at the same time messy.

She searched something on her purse and put it on my hand

"I thought you'll like something new besides your 'baby'" she said mocking me, it was a baby for me, now she died.

I opened my fist and saw some keys, where they the keys of a bike?

"You´re kidding me"

"Your new 'baby' it's outside"

I jumped and went to the lift I needed to see her.

Just when I arrived to the garage there it was a brand new black Ducati.

"I have to take a ride on this baby" I jumped on it and started the engine; I'll drive to where the stars lead me.

* * *

"Hey wanna take a ride" Michiru and I just finished school, it's not bad, I'm getting a little bit used to this, sure a lot of crazy girls put notes on my desk and locker, and some stalk me on my spare time, but it makes Michiru jealous so it isn't that bad. Besides I'm getting clean A's and the guys in here have a track to run.

"Yes sure, why not?" yes o love my new bike so I brought it everywhere to show her off a little, she deserves it.

I gave Michiru her helmet and I put mine. "Hold on tight to my abs" I said smirking, course she couldn't see because of my helmet.

"I don't know if it's for my safety or for your pleasure" she returned my flirtation.

"You know why" and I started the engine accelerating a little so she could hold on me, I started to laugh because she hold me really strong.

We were passing by 'Crown Center' and I thought about the two girls. What might happen to them?

"Hey wanna check out those girls to see if they're OK" I stopped the bike

"Since when you care so much about your flirts" Michiru put her ice mask on again, now that I know her extremely well I can tell when she's jealous or not

"Don't be jealous, I liked those girls, in a brotherly way you know; besides we were attacked by a monster"

Michiru sighed "You're right, who says I'm jealous?"

I parked the bike near the door of the arcade "Nobody"

Michiru entered first while I was paring the bike and saw three more girls with them; they were arguing just like the day I met them.

"Oh" Michiru said amazed by the quantity of new girls.

"Michiru-San" the odango girl said

The energetic one jumped "Aren't you with Haruka today?"

I was three steps away of Michiru why didn't she notice me.

"I am"

I was going to rub my face but then I realize I was wearing my helmet.

Before I took off my helmet a raven hair girl jump and stood on the energetic girl's back

"Where? Where is this cute guy? Where?"

And to make it much worse to the energetic girl another one jumped on her back building a tower

"Where? Where it the guy that looks like the upperclassman we know?" the brown haired girl asked searching for me.

I took off my helmet "Hey girls" I smiled and the world c fell on me. The three girls started to hug me and asked me things.

If this was going to be a friendship, it was going to be a tough one

* * *

ok yeah soo it took me way to long to write this one, first i didn't know if i should like a cover of episode 92 of SM but then i said what the heck so if you don't like it please tell me your comments are important to me and to get clear of the armor of Haruka i decided to be something like Shiryu's of Saint Seiya i don't know if it's a senshi guy i didn't want him to be on skirt or spandex and the tuxedo already wears it tuxedo kamen... here it is finaally enjoy it :D


End file.
